gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
666th Allied Division
The '''666th Allied Division '''is a paramilitary gang appearing in Los Santos. They are an extremely dangerous PMC with no morals, and are next to impossible to defeat alone. Their services are available to the GTA online protagonist when they own a bunker and a facility, as well as a hangar and are level 60. Role in GTA Online When the world was on the brink of a third world war, the 666th came into operations, consisting of ex-U.S. Military soldiers, pilots and tankers. They are quite possibly the most powerful gang in GTA Online, and can either be the player's best friend, or their worst nightmare. They can be hired, for an expensive price. Most of their services have low prices to high prices ranging from $15,000 to $7,000,000. However, their prices are said to be reasonable, as they will assist the player for an infinite amount of time, until their task is finished. There can be multiple services called in at once. If fired upon, the 666th will turn against the player, and will pursue them across the map until they kill the GTA Online protagonist with Barrage buggies, Insurgents, RM-10 Bombushkas, P-996 LAZERs and Hunters, and will not provide any services for the player for three in game days. If evaded, the 666th will set a bounty on the player for upwards of ten thousand dollars. It is next to impossible to fight the 666th, requiring the help of atleast 25 GTA Online protagonists with fully upgraded weaponized vehicles and aircraft, as well as six orbital cannons. The player may choose to either watch the 666th fight off their adversaries, or assist them; and risk getting a wanted level. Once the adversary is dealt with, and the player has acquired a wanted level, they will fight the police until an escape aircraft or getaway vehicle arrives to the scene; allowing the player to make their escape. If another player you sent 666th after will evade them, your money will be refunded; but only half of it Lastly, they are able to fight more than one of the player's adversaries, be it the LSPD/Blaine County Sheriff/Military, Merryweather Security, another gang, or a band of other GTA Online Protagonists ganging up on you. The maximum amount of adversaries they are able to fight until their forces withdrawal are three adversaries. Divisions There are multiple divisions of the 666th, the first being the infantry division. The infantry divisions consist of nine platoons ranging in skill level, plus seven special forces platoons. The platoons mainly operate the light armored vehicles, such as the Insurgent Pick-Up or any other light armed and armored vehicle. They also have access to Annihilators. The special forces platoons are the hardest platoons to defeat, seeing they all carry the best weaponry of the PMC. There is approximately 70,000 troops in the infantry division. The second division of 666th is the helicopter force. There are multiple task forces, as well as wings that fly the light attack helicopters, transport helicopters, and the gunships. There is approximately 8,683 helicopters and 7,763 pilots in the helicopter force. The third division of the 666th is the Air force. There are multiple squadrons within the air force, that operate either fighter jets, ground attack aircraft, or gunship attack planes. Most of the time, when there is a counterinsurgency operation, or just a conventional ground attack operation in effect, there are usually LAZERs, Pyros or Hydras in the area protecting the attack aircraft from being shot down. There are approximately 9,079 aircraft and 8,000 pilots in the air force. The fourth division of 666th is the ground forces. They not only have access to tanks, APCs, Half-tracks and LAPVs, but also have access to gunship attack helicopters. There are three types of ground forces in the 666th. There's the light armored division, the medium armored division, and the anti-armor division. There is approximately 10,000 armored vehicles in the ground force. The fifth division of 666th consists of the strategic attack troops. They mainly operate the five Orbital cannons that are floating in space above Los Santos. Followed by that, they also operate seventy squadrons of Volatol stealth bombers, consisting of 15 Voltatols per squadron, which would be 1,050 Volatol bombers The sixth division of the 666th is the transport division. They mainly operate cargo planes and unarmed RM-10 "Bombushka" gunships that not only transport cargo, but paratroopers as well. There is about 4,560 aircraft in the transport division The seventh and last division of 666th is the commanders division. Ground command operates about four Mobile Operations Centers in the area, as well as a few Brickades that act as command centers. The air command operated Avengers and unarmed RM-10 "Bombushka" gunships. Both of the command forces are able to command the ground forces and the air forces where to attack. There is also scout Buzzards and Valkyries available to the command division Services Category:Factions